epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc
Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc is the thirty-sixth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the third episode of Season 3. It features modern pop singer, Miley Cyrus, rapping against 15th century French war heroine, Joan of Arc. It was released on November 4th, 2013. Cast Michelle Glavan as Miley Cyrus Jessi Smiles as Joan of Arc Nice Peter as Miley Stewart (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Lilly Truscott (cameo) Lyrics [Note: Miley Cyrus is in light yellow, Joan of Arc is in silver, and Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott are in pink.] 'Miley Cyrus:' Let me guess, you're here to hate? Well, you can stand in the autograph line and wait! 'Cause I'm all twerk; I got all day To spit harsh words in this French maid's face! (Ooh la la!) You died a virgin girl. Who you think you messin' with? It's Miley Cyrus; I'm the hottest thing since Britney, bitch! I'm getting lifted on that molly, get that party turned up! (Yeah!) You're getting lifted on a stake, get that body burned up! (Ouch!) Had enough? It's my habit; when I grab the mic, I milk it. You could say this rap is like my alter ego 'cause I killed it! 'Joan of Arc:' Lord, forgive me for the words I speak. I know the voices of the angels tell me turn the other cheek, But I'm about to rip Hannah Montana's tongue out through her teeth! Je suis la fille en feu; call me Katniss Everdeen! When it comes to bad bitches, I'm the patron saint, But I only get down on my knees when it's time to pray! I came to Frenchmen's aid in their time of need 'Cause I'm the maid of Orleans. You're the Mardi Gras beads, honey. My father taught me things your daddy couldn't teach ya. Your highest calling was a text from Wiz Khalifa! You gotta die for something, Miley. Just picture your epitaph: "Had the world watching, chose to show them all her flat ass!" 'Miley Cyrus:' Sweet burn. Ooh, tss! No pun intended. You're a cross-dressing peasant betrayed by those you defended! But when I come under fire, I can hashtag handle it! If God's in your corner, girl, you need better management! 'Joan of Arc:' Do not take the Lord's name in vain, you ratchet skank! Your manager's riding you to the achy breaky bank! Be thankful for your talent; don't just rub it on your crotch! Keep your party in the USA. Vive la France! Scrapped lyrics 'Miley Cyrus: ' You gettin' lifted on a pyre; get that body burned up. ---- The country she defended sold this cross-dressin' peasant! track 'Joan of Arc:' I know the…voices told me turn the other cheek. But I'm the…girl on fire, Katniss Everdeen! ---- But I only get down on my two knees when it's time to pray! ---- I can't help but bring the heat, I'm a human firebomb! You're a wreck on a ball, I wish a Jay-Z song was on! Poll Trivia General *This is the third woman vs woman battle. **It is the fourth battle with a female to rap in general. *This is the first and so far only battle to feature no male characters. *On August 22nd, 2016, "If you really believe in Season 5.5, it will happen sooner than you think." was written in the description of the video. This could be a reference to Miley Cyrus' quote, "If you believe in yourself anything is possible." **The quote was then changed to, "Brand new battle dropping on Oct 26th! Viva la ERB!", before the release of Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton. References *Throughout the battle, Cyrus can be seen wearing a giant teddy bear on her back. This is a reference to her music video, "We Can't Stop".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrUvu1mlWco **During the end credits, she can be seen holding a sledgehammer, sexually rubbing it. This is a reference to her other music video, "Wrecking Ball".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=My2FRPA3Gf8 Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc KARAOKE ♫ Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL TRANSLATED Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc. Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD Demo. Bonus - Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc - Pete Lloyd Demo References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 3 Category:Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Michelle Glavan Category:Jessi Smiles